


Moonlight

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: Caleb gifts Jester the golden dick.(Ep 108 spoilers)
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Moonlight

Caleb had studied for many years to be a transmutation wizard. He’d slaved away, black ink staining his fingers and sweat dripping down his nose. He had learned the hard truths of the world and the pains that reality thrust upon innocent people, stupid people.  
In all his years at the academy and the wilds of Exandria he didn’t think he’d ever be on a volcanic island, having killed a fake god, creating a golden dick for the cleric of another false god.  
But, watching Jester writhe on the dirt next to him made him not mind too much.  
Jester couldn’t quite make full words as she plunged the dildo back into her body, hitting some spot deep inside her that seemed to push her forwards. Her pale blue skin was on show in the moonlight, sparkling like ice. She arched up and slammed a hand over her mouth to cover a scream. There were silvery lines across her hand, battle scars. He was so sure that the hand itself was covered in callouses, her own body finally protecting itself from the pain she put it through.  
The other hand was busy, partially hidden by dark wiry hair. He wanted to kneel down and taste her. He wondered if she tasted like ice water on a baking hot summer day, or the fresh fruit in port Damali, an exotic taste that he had never understood before this wonderful creature had burst into his life.  
She caught him staring and giggled softly, her hand slowing.  
“Caleb! Don’t stare. You should have fun too!”  
Caleb stared at Jester mutely before he pulled his dick out of his pants and gave it a few languid strokes. Jester sat up, her tail curling across her lap as she did so. The heart shape trailed up and Caleb stared at it, entranced. The dildo remained firmly seated within her and she rocked her hips slowly as Caleb began to fuck into his hand. It was rough and dirty but seeing Jester in the moonlight was worth it.  
She smiled softly at him and threw her head back. Her hair cascaded down her back, the silver lines of her tattoo seemed to almost glow as errant strands of hair brushed against them and she began to ride the dildo in earnest, slamming her hips down. Caleb panted as he imagined her around him, on him, under him.  
His dick was slowly leaking precum and he ran his thumb across the head to gather the excess before returning to his familiar tricks as he stared, star struck, at the beauty in front of him.  
“I wish it was your dick.” Jester whispered. “A golden one is nice but yours is so much bigger.”  
“Scheisse.” Caleb grunted out as he felt a wave of heat hit him and his hand fell still. He hung his head, riding out the powerful orgasm. When he looked up Jester was sat there, still. He stared at her for a long moment. She was beautiful. Her warm eyes tracked him as he reached forwards in an attempt to cup her cheek.  
His hand passed right through the illusion and he sighed before he waved and it vanished, leaving an untouched golden dick in its place. He stuffed himself into his pants, wiped his hands clean on the jungle floor and picked up the object. He knew Jester would never be that for him, knew he was awful to use his power like this but in the quiet of the night when the moonlight bathed everything in its ethereal glow it felt like anything was possible.  
Maybe even a holy woman and a sinner.

**Author's Note:**

> dude, idk


End file.
